1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of thermal interface materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal interface material (TIM) having a covalently-attached thermally conductive release layer, and a method of making the same.
2. Background Art
In general, it is desirable for a thermal interface material (TIM) used for burn-in applications to withstand many burn-in cycles without requiring replacement of the TIM and without leaving residue on the surface of a bare die or other electronic component being burned in. In burn-in applications, the TIM is typically attached to a heat sink and is brought into contact with the electronic component being burned in. Typically, the TIM is provided with an aluminum foil release layer that allows for easy release from the electronic component being burned in without leaving residue on the surface of the electronic component. Unfortunately, conventional TIMs used in burn-in fixtures are non-covalently attached to the aluminum foil release layer and, consequently, have a tendency to shear away from the aluminum foil release layer as the TIM/heat sink assembly is repetitively withdrawn from contact with successive electronic components being burned in over many burn-in cycles.